What Weve Been Waiting For Since The Start Of Gone
by PotatoDaisy
Summary: It's time for Quinn and Sam to admit what they've felt about each other for 4 books... but what consequences will that lead to with Edilio & not to mention what happens when other characters follow suit and start admitting their feelings in an odd way?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys…this is my first attempt so don't make fun of me ok?_

_DISCLAIMER! I don't own Gone, any of these characters or Nutella. BUT I OWN THIS FANFIC YALL! So enjoy…. :D :D_

"I…I…I can't hold it in anymore, Sam" Quinn began, "I love you more than words can tell. More than my penis is willing to say because, although it may rise for you, my heart inflates with lust and desire for your wonderful anus. I saw it once by accident while you were surfing and I've wanted to conquer it ever since. I long to stick my flag in there and cry "I NAME THIS LAND IN THE NAME OF QUINN"

"Quinn!" Sam exclaimed, "I'm so glad you said so! I've been wanting to tell you the same thing for years!"

Quinn stepped closer to him. Sam could feel his hot breath on his face. They were close, but not yet touching, but Quinn's expression said it all. He would do the filthy deed Astrid wouldn't. with him, Sam could fulfill his needs.

Quinn moved even closer and now their legs were touching, Quinn moving his slowly up and down Sam's calf, his finger stroking his thigh. His finger moved up his thigh and he began to slip his hand up and around Sam's crotch. Sam moaned as Quinn slowly pushed him down to the ground and his tongue entered his mouth. Quinn slowly explored Sam's mouth, far and wide, so Sam decided to return the favour. Unfortunately, their tongues kept getting tangled so Quinn slowly proceeded to kiss his neck, tongue tracing this way and that. Sam unbuttoned Quinn's shirt, feeling his strong chest in his hands, his new four pack ,made from reeling that fish in, all tight and hard.

…Sam hoped another thing of his would be tight and hard.

Quinn placed his hands around Sam's waist, slipping his fingers in his belt and slowly pulled his pants and boxers off. Quinn was aghast! Sure, he had seen Sam's anus, but never before his dick. He had never seen anything so large and beautiful and…OH LOOK! It was rising, inflating like a balloon! Quinn hurriedly placed his mouth to his crotch and pecked the tip of Sam's penis three times gently. But then he realized there was no time to be gentle! He kissed his penis fiercely, his tongue slobbering all over it, sucking it, kissing it, blowing on it, even slightly biting it. Sam moaned loudly, telling Quinn he was doing a job well done, but it was time to receive rather than give. With on last peck, Quinn sat up, pulled off his pants and winked at his lover.

Sam hurriedly took his shirt off and got on all fours. Quinn climbed on top of him and rubbed his sturdy hands all over Sam's strong back. After quickly aiming his cock, Quinn slipped it into Sam. He swayed his hips forward and backward, slowly at first, but the he slapped his hips against Sam's butt harder and harder, faster and faster, the two of them screaming from the intense orgasm

"FUCK ME HARDER!" Sam yelled and Quinn responded with such ferocity and passion it pleasantly surprised him.

After and hour of screaming and moaning, the two of them fell to the ground, panting, worn out.

"Wanna take round two to the bed?" Quinn asked.

Sam smiled and Quinn jumped up excited…but then Edilio walked in…WITH A JAR OF **_NUTELLA_**…

**So that's it for part 1... I'll try to get part 2 up here soon :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Edilio dropped his Nutella and jaw to the floor.

Sam and Quinn immediately froze in their positions.

"I…I…we… can explain," said Quinn

Sam said, "I, well, I tripped and grabbed onto Quin's pants for support but, uh-"

Edilio held up one of his strong hands to shush them.

"You don't need to explain. I understand perfectly. I was just looking for you Quinn, to tell you how I'm so sorry for stealing your precious Samikins away from you in "Gone"…and to tell you that I only did it to make you jealous. I LOVE YOU QUINN! There, I said it, I love you. Love, love, love, love you. Now move over Sam. I need to get to this guy.

Quinn was so moved by Edilio's little speech that he tried to take his dick out of Sam, but…OH NO! Quinn had gotten so turned on by Sam that his penis got too big and it was now STUCK in Sam's anus! He would never move again. He and Sam would be forever trapped in this position! How could he fish? How could he face his fishermen? How would Sam defeat Drake? His hands would forever be on the ground to support the weight of the both of them!

Most importantly… how would Quinn get his dick into Edilio?

Edilio seemed to notice what was going on and simply smiled his gorgeous Honduran smile and said, " Don't worry Quinn… we can still make the best of our situation."

With that, he quickly stripped out of his clothing and sat on Sam's back. He and Quinn then fiercly French kissed. Tongues swayed this way and that, on each others lips, cheeks, insides of cheeks, each others tongues, teeth, lips again and so far down each others throats they nearly gagged…until Sam interrupted.

"Uh.. HEY! Anyone remember me?" Sam curtly said, "It's not like feeling this Mexican butt clench and sway on me isn't great but…Quinn, I thought you loved me. What's all this about?"

Quinn was suddenly snapped back to reality. Sam…Edilio…who was it he wanted right now…_needed_.

"I can't decide," Quinn said sadly, " I want you, but I need Sam"

Edilio smiled again and said, "Don't worry. You can have us BOTH!" He got up and picked up his Nutella. Next, he rubbed a handful of the delicious chocolaty substance all over Sam's neck and shoulders.

"Here's an idea. You lean over Sam and your mouth will pretty much be around where I put the Nutella. Enjoy this treat while simultaneously fucking Sam. I'll climb on top of you… and fuck you!

"YAY!" Sam and Quinn exclaimed.

Quinn then leaned over and Sam could once again feel his hot breath next to his neck. Quinn formed his tongue into a U shape and slowly licked the Nutella off Sam, but ended up spreading it to his ear. He then pecked Sam's ear lobe, then gently sucked it to get the Nutella off. Sam moaned as Quinn, again, slightly moved his penis deeper and around Sam's anus, but waited to do anything drastic until Edilio started with him.

On queue, Edilio climbed on top of Quinn and, with such ferocity and speed, slammed his hips into Quinn's butt, knocking him deeper into Sam. The three of them cried out from the wondrous, powerful orgasm.

This…was EXACTLY how to have sex.

They repeated the cycle for half an hour, Edilio slamming into Quinn so hard that Quinn slammed into Sam with even more force, pushing his already stuck penis further and further into Sam! The three of them were getting worn out but it was like nothing they had experienced before. They had to keep going.

…just then, Diana and Caine walked in.

"What in the name of all that is Holy is going on here?" Diana asked aghast.

The three boys were frozen in shame.

"Well don't just stand there," Diana sighed, "Scoot over a little Quinn. I've wanted Sam to give me a blowjob since the day I read his "power level"."

She started to unzip her pants and looked over at her stunned ex-boyfriend.

"You coming or not Caine?"

Caine shrugged. That Mexican really was cute…

He picked up the jar of Nutella and said, "I guess its time to put my telekinesis to good use."

Sam, Quinn and Edilio smiled. This crazy ride was about to get crazier..


	3. Chapter 3

"Stay exactly how you are," said Diana, then noticing the awkward stuck position Sam and Quinn were in she added . "Not like you could move anyway."

She then walked around them to the place where their heads were and said, "Now I'm gonna bend my knees so that Sam can give me a blowjob."

She did just that, bent down and thrust her hips forward so his tongue was in contact with her pussy. He then traced his tongue around the edges of it, then pecked the corners (Why did vaginas have corners and edges? Sam should have asked his biology teacher) and then fiercely kissed it, blew on it, sucked it and shoved his tongue so far up there that she cried from the orgasm, all while Edilio and Quinn were continuing the love making cycle… but that gave Diana and idea. Why stop with just Sam? There were three perfectly good, lovely tongues right on top of each other, she'd put them to good use.

She then placed her elbows on Quinn's back and thrust her body forward, still keeping her vagina within Sam's reach. She then grabbed Edilio's face in her hands and passionately kissed him.

Now Quinn was feeling a bit awkward. There were these two large boobies in his face that he really didn't know what to do with. Hmm… he tried rubbing his nose against them, but that was just weird. So he simply kissed the space between them, cupped them in his hands and played "Honk!Honk!".

Caine, for once in his life, did not have his eyes on Diana, but on that gorgeous Mexican butt. It was weird what he was feeling. He'd never felt this way for a boy, but still, his penis was slowly rising higher and HIGHER, so he figured he'd better jump up and do something about it before he started masturbating right in front of them and they all thought he was weird. Plus it would be just… wrong for a king to masturbate in front of a bunch of people.

He walked over to Edilio and whispered in his ear so that he could feel his hot breath on his neck, sending a shiver down his spine, "Boy, am I gonna take you for a ride!" not even caring that Diana was sucking his face. But ,as always, all of Caine's plans had to be full proof so he climbed underneath Edilio's legs and examined the world down there. Using powers of awesome, he could see Edilio's prostate…he'd give him a night to remember. He stood up, placed his hands on Edilio's waist and slowly but sexily slipped his penis into Edilio, he moved it in and out for a little while, but then he decided it was time to use his telekinesis…

He used it to squeeze Edilio's penis, even though it was still in Quinn. He then squeezed Edilio's left testicle so that when Caine REALLY hit, it would increase the orgasm. Edilio's eyes rolled up and his mouth hung open, panting. Diana took full advantage of the situation and forced her whole mouth in Edilio's. Caine squeezed both his dick and left ball up and down up and down, like when you're trying to squeeze out the last of the toothpaste.

With Diana's boobs in his face and Edilio's penis clenching in his ass, Quinn was in heaven.

Diana then suddenly pulled away from the boys. But when they looked at her with such sad puppy dog faces, she winked at Sam. She picked up the jar of Nutella, spread open her legs, and shoved finger-fulls in and around her vagina.

…SAM SCREAMED WITH EXCITEMENT!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WOOHOOOOO!"

She then got up, feeling a little awkward with handfuls of Nutella up her pussy, and resumed her position. Edilio and Quinn continued to be great, but were preoccupied with Caine's "penis telekinesis trick". However Sam was perfect. With such force, desire and hunger, he attacked her vagina with his mouth, spreading his tongue all over to get the Nutella out.

Caine decided that now was the time to strike. He quickly slammed his hips into Edilio's ass, thrusting his penis as far up his ass as it would go. This thrust Edilio forward, so his clenching penis slammed harder into Quinn, who then pushed his already stuck penis even further up Sam's butt, forcing Sam's tongue even further up Diana's vagina! The five of them screamed louder than they ever had in their lives. It was beautiful.

They repeated this cycle for about 45 minutes. They were exhausted, but nothing could stop them

…not even Albert and Drake walking in…


End file.
